codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hail Mary
Hail Mary is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Code Black. Short Summary Christa becomes insecure in her new relationship with Neal when his ex-girlfriend, Dr. Grace Adams (Meagan Good), returns to Angels Memorial after spending a year volunteering in Haiti. Also, New York Giants Pro Bowl wide receiver Odell Beckham Jr. comes to the ER to convince his stubborn high school football coach, Pete Delaney (Emmy Award winner Beau Bridges), to have life-saving surgery. Full Summary Lizzie Barnett comes into the ER with shortness of breath due to pulmonary fibrosis. Her husband, James, is with her and pleads for her to hold on. She tells him to call them, but he thinks she's going to be okay. They get her to Center Stage, where they diagnose a tension pneumothorax. They notice multiple chest tube scars and her husband says she's had two prior lung transplants. Lizzie explains that if she dies, she planned a coordinated death. She's going to be cryogenically frozen. Angus sees Malaya. It's her first day back and she wasn't sure she was going to come in. Mike tells her it's good to see her and takes Angus to work with him. Out of Malaya's earshot, Mike tells Angus he has to keep it together. Mike and Angus go to examine Pete Delaney. When they introduce themselves, Pete asks if they're married or brothers. They say they're brothers. He has abdominal pain and vomiting. His daughter, Mia, is worried about him, but he says he's fine. They were on their way to a charity luncheon for Valentine's Day where Odell C. Beckham Jr. was being honored. Pete was his high school coach. Pete says he's just a prop. They order a workup and Mike says if he coached Odell Beckham, he must have done something right, but Pete says Odell came fully loaded and all he did was count the touchdowns. Christa tells Neal there's a patient and the woman who brought her in asked for Neal. It's Grace Adams. Neal says she used to work at Angels. Neal and Christa go to where Roseline Beauvau and Grace are waiting. Roseline is from Haiti, where Grace has spent the last year working. She has a spinal tumor and Grace brought her on a tourist visa in the hopes that she could get the surgery she needed. Neal says she'll need Campbell and it won't be easy to convince him. He orders a CT scan first. Christa asks Neal who Grace is to him. Leanne comes into the lounge in dress clothes. Before Jesse can talk, she tells him to shut up. She's still not sure why she said yes to being ER director. If she's going to be at the hospital, she'd rather be in Center Stage. She notices that Jesse's eating tamales and he quotes is Abuela Anita, who used to say you wear the skin you're born in. Leanne asks if she ever mentioned that your heart has to live there also. Lizzie tells James he doesn't have to believe, but he has to be okay with her believing. He says she's always come home before, but she thinks this time is different. Mario comes and asks if everything is okay. James says she wants him to call the company. She explains how the process works. She used kickstarter to pay for it. James wants Mario to tell her it's snake oil, but he doesn't know enough about it. He also won't tell her the odds she'll survive. Neal tells Leanne and Campbell about Roseline. It's not emergent, so he wonders why they're talking about it. He says the surgery will be expensive and asks who the girl is. He looks at her file and sees all the tests she hasn't had done. Grace says she doesn't have time because her visa will run out. After he walks away, Leanne says he's an arrogant ass, but he's not entirely wrong. Neal says if Roseline had been hit by a bus, she'd be in surgery already. Christa tells Katie Miller she was right to come in, but it's normal for a new mom to be run down, especially after a c-section. She says it's different from how she expected. She's a marathon runner. Her EKG was normal, but she's still short of breath and something feels wrong. Christa offers to run more tests. She asks if it's okay if she bring her son, but Jesse says she'll be in x-ray for a while and asks if she has any family with her. She doesn't. She's a single mom. Christa offers to watch her son for her. She takes the baby and hands him to Jesse. Lizzie struggles to breathe. She has fluid in her lungs. She tells them not to do anything. She tells James to let her go, that it's time. He begs Lizzie not to give up. She agrees and they prepare to move her. Angus to Pete, who was in a lot of pain and then fainted. Mike joins him and Angus determines that Pete is septic. He didn't get the sepsis workup yet. They move him to Center Stage. Grace tells Neal they can't give up on Roseline. She tells him to look behind God's curtain. He used to say that's what surgery is like. Grace says they never let anything stop them before, but he says there's no them. He's still mad. She says she never meant to hurt him. He found someone else, but after they were over. Grace asks him not to take his feelings for her out on Roseline. He says he wouldn't. She thinks she knows him better than anyone, but he says she doesn't. Angus and Mike work on Pete. Mike coaches Angus as they work. Lizzie needs to be put into a coma so they can put in a breathing tube. James remembers that her transplant surgeon says if she goes on a breathing machine, she might never come off. Leanne suggests bipap as an alternative. Pete is still declining. Angus is putting in the line. Leanne comments that he needs to get it in. Mike says they have it handled, but she says it doesn't look like that to her. Angus gets the line in and Pete starts to stabilize. Leanne tells him she has one focus in Center Stage and that's his patient. Mike asks Leanne to talk and sends Angus on a break. Mike tells Leanne that he's residency director now, not her. She says she's ER director, so she directs him. He says she undermined his authority, but she questions if has any over his brother. He asks if she'd have tolerated anything like that when she had the job. He says they're just trying to figure out how to make their new uniforms fit. Lizzie is on bipap and it's helping. Risa comes in and says the cryogenics company called and they've just arrived. Lizzie called them herself. She says she's not giving up, but she needs him to believe this will work. She'll live, just not now. She talks about all the new technologies no one would have imagined fifty years ago. They talk about what their lives will be like then. Mario says he'll check back in on her in a bit. Heather walks up. Mario's surprised to see her because it's her day off. James asks if she's from the cryogenics company. She is. Mario asks if Campbell knows that she works for Randor, too. He does and, like Mario, he disapproves. She has heavy student loan debt and Randor pays well. She says it's crazy, but clients are happy and she gets paid. She gets paged that the nurses are there to help her. Katie says she knew it would be hard to have a baby on her own. Her test results all came back and she has a post-op atelectasis. Her lung is partially collapsed. She needs to take it easy for a few days, but she'll be fine. Leanne looks at Roseline's MRI and says she's not going to ask Neal and Grace how they got it. The tumor could kill her, but it's not killing her right now. Leanne says Campbell refused, so they'd need a surgeon who is willing to go up against Campbell. They both look at Neal. Leanne suggests that maybe Neal's run so far past his father that he's run past himself. Mike asks Pete when the last time he had his prostate checked was. He says a year ago and they told him he had prostate cancer. Mia is surprised to hear that. He heard it was slow-growing and he was trying to figure out what to do. Mike tells him that unfortunately, it wasn't so slow in his case. It's perforated his colon. He needs a colectomy. He'll need a colostomy. It's too late for other options. Pete says he's not doing it, but Mia says it's not up to him anymore. He says it is because he's not dead yet. Mia starts to cry and walks away. Mike says he has a lot left to live for. Neal finds Ed eating. Ed asks why he'd disrupt Trauma One by taking one of their attendings. Neal says the opening is for a surgical attending who covers the ER. It's what Cole Guthrie did. Who better to take over than someone who spent his whole career working there. Jesse is still carrying around baby Joshua. Christa tells Malaya that Katie still says she doesn't feel well. Christa doesn't know what to tell her, but doesn't feel right sending her home. Malaya thanks her for talking about work instead of asking her how she's doing. Christa tells her she'll be surprised at how much she can endure. Jesse comes looking for Joshua's bottle and Christa hands it to him without interrupting her conversation. Katie's heart rate was normal, 90s. But she's a marathon runner, which means that's probably not normal for her. They suspect a PE. They push Katie back in her bed. They put her on an NRB mask. They tell her she needs a CT to confirm whether it's a clot like they suspect. Neal writes Roseline's surgery on the OR board. Campbell asks what he's doing and Neal explains that he's been transferred to the surgical department. Campbell says it's still his department, so he assigns all the staff and ORs. He erases the surgery and welcomes Neal to his team. Pete asks Mia for his phone so he can check the scores. Mia says her mom always said he was stubborn, but her mom's not around anymore. Pete sees Odells arriving and Odell comes up to his bed. Mia asks Odell to talk sense into Pete. Neal breaks the news to Grace. She says she's sorry he made such a big life change only for it not to work out. He says that's not why he made the change. Risa then comes in and asks if the girl in the family room is with Grace. Christa says she brought Roseline a book, but found her seizing. They move her to Center Stage. Roseline's blood pressure is being affected by the tumor. Roseline leans over and vomits. They are able to stabilize her BP. Leanne says it's time and asks if he's ready. Neal says Campbell won't go for it, but Grace says she's getting worse. She could die, so protocol is on their side now. Neal says they should take her upstairs. Mike comes in and says it's a pleasure to meet Odell. Pete says when Odell first walked on his field, he was catching balls one-handed on his first day of practice. Odell interrupts him to say they need to talk. Roseline is sedated for surgery. Neal scrubs in and asks Grace why Roseline, out of the hundreds of girls in the camp. Grace tells the story of another little girl. She was in classes with kids older than her. She came to school with her own step-ladder. She was too little for the blackboard and wanted to make sure she was ready if she got called on. Neal knows that girl was Grace. Grace says it's also Roseline. Grace wanted to learn and so does Roseline. Lizzie is coding. Heather starts to prepare for the procedure. Rollie tells Mario to call it and Heather says she can't do anything until he does. He calls time of death and James starts to cry. Heather and the Randor nurses start their work. James desperately tells Lizzie that he believes and he'll see her again. Mike sees a pulmonary embolism and tells them it was a good catch. They can give her clot-buster to break up the clot, but she risks a hemorrhage from her c-seciton incision. He calls Leanne over to get her input. She says Katie could bleed out, but if they wait, the embolism could kill her. She defers to Mike on what to do. He says he'd take the risk of the alteplase, but they should talk to Katie and let her make an informed decision. Katie looks up from Joshua's face. They've told her their recommendation and now it's her choice. Katie says her mom asked what would happen to her baby if something happened to her. Now she understands why. She says she wants to live. Pete is talking to Odell about one of his games. Mike comes up and Pete says Odell still hasn't changed his mind. Pete still tries to talk about sports, but Odell interrupts, saying he needs the surgery. Pete says maybe he's okay with dying. Odell says Pete taught him not to give up, but Pete says Beth, his wife, left him. She decided she'd had enough of him. Odell says he still has Mia. Odell says you never take your losses into your next game. Pete wonders what happens if it doesn't work. Odell says he'll give a beautiful speech at the funeral, but they need to get it done. Malaya tells Angus that she keeps looking at her hands, but they feel like they aren't her hands. Angus says it's going to get better. He's sure about that. Malaya gets paged away. As she leaves, Rollie sees her and says it's good to see her and hugs her. After Malaya's gone, Rollie tells Angus that they heal better, in his experience, from the things that are done to us than then things they do to others. He say Angus doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to, but he says that Gordon's body is still in the morgue, unclaimed. Every other Saturday, the hospital buries them. Angus is shocked that Rollie wants Angus to pay his respects. Rollie says he didn't suggest that Angus go for Gordon, but for himself. They're preparing to treat Katie's clot. They inject the alteplase. Her oxygen rises and she breathes more easily. However, then she starts to bleed. Her incision has started bleeding. They have to re-open her incision while they wait for OB to arrive. Neal is operating on Roseline. he's almost done, but there's still a big step left. Roseline starts bleeding. Neal tries to stop the bleeding, but then asks Grace to go get Campbell so he can help. Campbell gets gloved up. He steps in. Neal tries to step back in to help, but Campbell dismisses him, saying it's his patient now. They work on Katie. Malaya panics because they told Katie to do this and now she's bleeding. Malaya moves away from the table, but Mike tells her to come back because it's her patient. He talks to her to calm her down and get her back on track. They need to get her uterus to contract to stop the bleeding. They use a catheter and are able to slow the bleeding. They pack her and move her to an OR. Leanne washes blood out of her dress shirt. She looks at herself in the mirror and examines her lab coat. Jesse talks to Odell about playing football as a kid. When he sees a patient in need, he hands Joshua over to Odell and tells him not to drop him. He gets the patient into his wheelchair. Then he spots Leanne and tells her about Odell Beckham being in the hospital. He also notices that she's wearing scrubs again. She says you have to wear the skin you're born in. Ed comes in, believing he's been set up because of what happened with Neal and Roseline. Leanne says if he wants to know the motives of the people he's hiring, he should get to know them better. She says she has to do the job her way and the scrubs are part of that. Pete is awake after his surgery. Mike tells him Odell is signing his 400th autograph. Mike reminds him that he said Odell invited him to the event as a prop, but Mike says he should hear why Odell really invited him. His speech is on the internet. Mike pulls it up and reads it. Odell comes in and says Pete Delaney taught him how to win and how to be a winner. He remembers everything Pete taught him. Mia takes a picture of Pete and Odell together. Christa hands Joshua back to Katie. She says she fought like a mom. Grace is by Roseline's bedside. Roseline wakes up and asks how she did. Grace says it worked. There will be recovery time and she's going to get a place for them to stay before she gets discharged. She'll get Roseline's visa extended while she recovers and then she'd like to apply for something more permanent. They said she could have her job at Angels back if she wants and she wonder if Roseline would like to stay there with her if she could fine a way. Rosaline reminds Grace about when she asked what three wishes she'd ask if she had a genie. She said she only had two. Now both her wishes have been granted in the same day. Mario sees Heather and asks what she's doing. she got Lizzie into a deep freeze and now she has a shift at Angels. Heather thinks the Randor people are nuts. Mario says everyone has things they believe in. He tells her to have a good shift. A priest, a rabbi, and a reverend do a memorial service for the Angels burials. Angus comes up. The priest asks if he's there to pay his respects, but he admits that he doesn't know why he's there. Rollie comes up and Angus asks what he's doing there. Rollie says he comes to all of them. Angus isn't the only one who needs to get right with God. They stand together as the clergy members talk. Cast 1x16LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 1x16NealHudson.png|Neal Hudson 1x16ChristaLorenson.png|Christa Lorenson 1x16MalayaPineda.png|Malaya Pineda 1x16RollieGuthrie.png|Rollie Guthrie 1x16AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 1x16MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 1x16JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 1x16OdellCBeckhamJr.png|Odell C. Beckham, Jr. 1x16EdwardHarbert.png|Edward Harbert 1x16WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 1x16HeatherPinkney.png|Heather Pinkney 1x16KatieMiller.png|Katie Miller 1x16JamesBarnett.png|James Barnett 1x16MiaDelaney.png|Mia Delaney 1x16MikeLeighton.png|Mike Leighton 1x16PeteDelaney.png|Pete Delaney 1x16GraceAdams.png|Grace Adams 1x16RisaPark.png|Risa Park 1x16LizzieBarnett.png|Lizzie Barnett 1x16RoselineBeauvau.png|Roseline Beauvau 1x16Priest.png|Priest Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Raza Jaffrey as Dr. Neal Hudson *Bonnie Somerville as Dr. Christa Lorenson *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander Special Appearance By *Odell C. Beckham Jr. as Odell C. Beckham Jr. Guest Starring *Jeff Hephner as Dr. Edward Harbert *Boris Kodjoe as Will Campbell *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney *Annie Wersching as Katie Miller *Jesse Rath as James Barnett *Emily Bridges as Mia Delaney *Tommy Dewey as Dr. Mike Leighton *Beau Bridges as Pete Delaney *Meagan Good as Grace Adams Co-Starring *Angela Relucio as Risa Park *Kati Salowsky as Lizzie Barnett *Haley Brooke Walker as Roseline Beauvau *Halbert Hernandez as Priest Medical Notes Lizzie Barnett *'Diagnosis:' **Pulmonary fibrosis **Tension pneumothorax **Fluid on the lungs *'Doctors:' **Rollie Guthrie (ER physician) **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Finger thoracostomy **Chest tube **Bipap Lizzie, 22, came into the ER with pulmonary fibrosis. She had a tension pneumothorax, so they did a finger thoracostomy. She'd had two prior lung transplants. They put in a chest tube. When she struggled to breathe again, they checked the tube, but it was working. There was fluid in her lungs and they wanted to drain it. They wanted to put her on a ventilator, but her husband said her transplant surgeon said if she went on one, she might never come off. Leanne suggested bipap instead. It worked for a while, but she lost pulse again and she was pronounced dead at 4:15. Pete Delaney *'Diagnosis:' **Prostate cancer **Sepsis **Cardiopulmonary collapse *'Doctors:' **Mike Leighton (ER physician) **Angus Leighton (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Colectomy **Colostomy bag Pete came into the ER with abdominal pain and vomiting. He had a fever and low BP. They ran some tests and scanned his abdomen. Before his tests came back, he lost consciousness. He was septic, so they moved him to center stage and put in a central line. When he woke up, he admitted that he already knew he had prostate cancer. He heard it was slow growing, so he was taking time to decide what to do. Unfortunately, the tumor perforated his colon and he was told he needed a total colectomy. He initially refused, but ultimately agreed and his surgery was successful. Roseline Beauvau *'Diagnosis:' **Spinal tumor **Seizure **Autonomic dysreflexia *'Doctors:' **Grace Adams (ER physician) **Neal Hudson (ER physician and surgeon) **Christa Lorenson (ER resident) **Will Campbell (surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Labetalol **Tumor resection Roseline, 13, was brought to Angels from Haiti. She had a spinal cord tumor that was making it increasingly difficult for her to walk. Grace hoped to get her to the surgery she needed. Neal ordered a CT and warned her she'd need Campbell to agree. Campbell wouldn't agree, so Neal had himself transferred to surgery so he could do it. However, Campbell still stood in his way. Roselyn was then found seizing in the family room. The tumor was causing her blood pressure to lower and spike quickly. Thy have her labetalol, which stabilized her vitals. Her surgery was now emergent, so she was taken to the OR. Neal removed the bulk of the tumor, but had to page in Campbell to finish the surgery. After surgery, she was stable and awake. Katie Miller *'Diagnosis:' **Post-op atelectasis **Pulmonary embolism **Uterine hemorrhage *'Doctors:' **Mike Leighton (ER physician) **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Christa Lorenson (ER resident) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Alteplase **Surgery Katie, 38, came in after feeling tired and rundown after giving birth via c-section. Christa told her it was normal to be tired after giving birth. She was short of breath, but her EKG was normal. They ordered x-rays and some tests. Her tests showed post-op atelectasis, a partially-collapsed lung. They advised her to take it easy for a few days. Christa didn't feel comfortable discharging her and remembered she was a marathon runner, so her normal heart rate was probably lower than normal, meaning her slightly elevated heart rate was actually seriously elevated. They put her on an NRB mask and told her they believed she had a pulmonary embolism. They took her for a CT to confirm. When it was confirmed, they talked about what to do to treat it. Because of the risk of hemorrhage, they asked her about if she wanted to try the alteplase to break up the clot. She agreed to try it. They pushed the drug and the clot broke up immediately and she felt relief, but then she started hemorrhaging. They had to re-open her c-section and page OB. They opened her up and massaged her uterus to induce contractions. They then used a catheter to stem the bleeding and then moved her to the OR. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.13 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 1x16-1.jpg 1x16-2.jpg 1x16-3.jpg 1x16-4.jpg 1x16-5.jpg 1x16-6.jpg 1x16-7.jpg 1x16-8.jpg 1x16-9.jpg 1x16-10.jpg 1x16-11.jpg 1x16-12.jpg 1x16-13.jpg 1x16-14.jpg 1x16-15.jpg 1x16-16.jpg 1x16-17.jpg 1x16-18.jpg 1x16-19.jpg 1x16-20.jpg 1x16-21.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S1 Episodes